True Love is the Most Powerful Magic of All
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Emma Swan is standing in her living room. After all this time, after all the failed attempts at magic and rescues, she's here.


Emma Swan is standing in _her_ living room.

She can't believe she's here. After all this time, after all the failed attempts at magic and rescues, she's _here_.

Regina reaches out a trembling hand to trace her index finger up and down Emma's forearm. She's terrified that she'll feel nothing but air, that the woman in front of her is only an apparition, a ghost. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she steps forward and the pads of her fingers make contact with overwhelmingly soft, very _real_ skin. Lips part in a gasp and Regina lets out a choked sob. "You're...real," she whispers, moving her touch up to bare shoulders – Emma's wearing a tank, go figure – and then back down, repeating the trail her fingers had taken until she's back at the blonde's forearm.

Emma lets out a nervous, breathy laugh. "Yes, I'm real," she responds quietly, shivering as Regina's fingertips draw circles along her inner wrist toward her palm. It's intimate, innocent.

Regina bites her tongue, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that overwhelm her. She doesn't want to break down, doesn't want to be the weak one after all Emma's endured. Dried blood is caked onto the blonde's tank and her skin tight jeans are ripped and tattered beyond repair. Regina runs her eyes slowly up the younger woman's body, her lower lip quivering as she finally realizes how battered and bruised her savior is. There's a dark bruise spread across Emma's breastbone, peeking out from the white cotton of her tank; Regina's sure there are many more hidden. Once smooth skin is now covered with cuts and scrapes, some bright red and fresh, others deep red, almost brown as they've scabbed over and tried to heal. The laceration on her forehead looks particularly painful.

She's trying to be strong, after all these years of keeping emotions at bay she should be a pro, but Regina breaks, letting tears fall as she dances the pads of her fingers over Emma's collarbone up to her neck. Her lip trembles when she notices the girl's protruding cheek bones; she's thin and frail and Regina's afraid she will break her with just her touch. The idea that she's indirectly done this eats at the pit of her stomach and she feels as though she's going to be sick. If she hadn't been the wraith's target, hadn't kept Belle hidden away and therefore been the focus of Rumplestiltskin's revenge, Emma wouldn't have had to save her, wouldn't have fallen through the portal, wouldn't have had to fight for her life in what Regina can assume were savage ways…

She's shocked when she feels arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a gentle embrace. It's as though Emma can read her mind, because the girl tucks her lips against the shell of her ear and whispers, "It's ok. I'm ok. I'm here now."

"I-" It's all Regina can croak out before words fail her and she's overcome with emotion. She buries her face in the nape of Emma's neck and lets go of everything she's been holding in for six months. Warm, wet tears trickle down the blonde's neck and splash onto her shoulders. The silent sobs turn shrill and passionate and Regina's chest heaves with the intensity of them. She digs her nails into the white tank Emma is wearing and fists the material, grasping onto her for dear life as though a portal will open beneath her feet and whisk her away again. Regina pulls the blonde closer to her in a makeshift hug; she's lost in the moment and forgets Emma's injuries until she hears her hiss through her teeth. The brunette jumps away, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Hey, hey," Emma coos, stepping forward to rub Regina's forearm. "It's…it's ok. Just a little sore, that's all. I'm sure after a shower and a good night's sleep I'll be back to arguing with you in no time." She winks.

Regina looks into deep green eyes and tilts her head, studying. There should be anger and blame and resentment there; instead, there's softness, love, and appreciation. She doesn't quite understand it. Emma should hate her. Sure, she was the one who brought her back, but it was all her wrongdoings that started all of this.

She reaches out and takes the younger woman's face in her hands; her thumbs begin to slowly stroke thin cheeks and she smiles, a large, genuine smile, the first in so, _so_ long. Regina trails her left hand down Emma's neck and lets it rest feather softly over the dark bruise there. The fingers of her right hand tickle down the inside of the blonde's arm toward her palm; she laces their hands together and when their fingertips touch, she feels the familiar spark of magic crackle between them. She grins.

Emma gasps. "So it _was_…"

"Yes. _Magic_." Regina averts her gaze from their linked hands back up to Emma. "I can heal you," she whispers, looking deep into the blonde's eyes, searching for permission.

"You don't have to do that," Emma assures, resting her right hand over where the brunette's is laying on her chest.

"It's the least I can do." She squeezes the blonde's left hand in a nervous gesture. "For…._everything._"

They stare at each other for a moment, silence overwhelming them. Regina can hear the shakiness of each of their breaths as she waits for Emma to answer. She can see the apprehension in the girl's eyes; it's not as though she has the most trustworthy record, and she doesn't really blame Emma for not jumping into the idea of Regina using magic on her. She's about to apologize for even bringing the idea up when Emma nods slowly and smiles. "Ok, but…" The blonde's eyes flick away for a second nervously, then back to the older woman. Emma's holding her breath and Regina swallows a lump in her throat. "I would _kill_ for a warm shower right now," the younger woman sighs, slumping her shoulders dramatically.

Regina laughs breathily and nods. "Of course." She ushers Emma up the stairs toward the master bedroom , her hand resting on the small of the blonde's back in a protective gesture. Emma doesn't need her help in where to go; she's been in the master bedroom a few times and the thought causes Regina to blush.

When they enter the room, Regina sits on the edge of the bed and gestures toward the bathroom. "There's fresh towels and washcloths in the cabinet, and soap and shampoo in the shower." Emma nods and the brunette watches as she lingers against the doorframe of the bathroom, hesitant. She cocks her head to the side. "Did you need something?" Regina asks, standing.

"I…I was kinda hoping…" Emma flicks the nails of her middle finger and thumb together nervously, her eyes cast down toward them. She holds her breath for a moment before speaking again. "I'm kinda beat up and I could use some help." It's not entirely a lie. She's just left the part out about how much she's missed Regina's body and caresses. Emma inhales slowly through her nose and waits for a reply.

"Oh," is all the brunette can manage to say. She'd hoped Emma wanted her there for more than just help, but she puts on a little smile and nods, kicking off her heels toward her walk in closet. Regina steps into the bathroom and over to the tub. Standing on her tiptoes – she's significantly shorter without her pumps – the brunette adjusts the showerhead and switches the hot water on. Regina turns and steps toward the furthest left corner of the room. She begins to undress herself, averting her gaze from the blonde's as she works each button with nimble fingers. The silken blue shirt is thrown into the corner of the room; the same is done to her pitch black pencil skirt only a moment later. Regina's standing in a pair of blue panties and a black bra when she notices Emma struggling in the other corner. She's trying to pull the tank over her head but she's wincing and recoiling, her face contorted. It only takes a moment for the older woman to realize that Emma's in too much pain to even lift her arms over her head. She tilts her head to the side and looks at the girl sadly before walking over to her. "Here," she offers, resting her hands on Emma's hips before curling her fingers into the hem of the shirt. "Just…lift up as far as you can, ok?" The blonde nods and inches her arms halfway up before she grimaces. Regina moves to her tiptoes once again and pulls the tank over Emma's head and then down her arms. She tries to bite back the gasp that creeps up her throat when her eyes meet the younger woman's body. Dark purple bruises completely cover her chest and sides, and one of her ribs looks to be protruding out a little, clearly broken.

It's a far cry from the body she remembers during their few trysts together before the curse broke, before thoughts of true love and magic swarmed around her head. She'd looked at Emma's body as a piece of meat before; now, she looks at it with gentility and awe and….Regina bites her bottom lip and traces her index and middle fingers up the blonde's side tenderly.

"I think I can get these." Emma's voice startles her and she steps back, nodding. She sees the blonde wiggling out of her jeans as she walks over to the tub and, after throwing her bra and panties into the corner with the rest of her clothes, steps gingerly inside to test the water. She wants to make sure it won't be too hot on the younger woman's wounded body and she reaches forward, turning the "cold" knob just a little. It's colder than Regina usually prefers it but this isn't about her. When it's finally the right temperature, she pulls the lever on the tap and the current begins to pour from above her. She gasps when the water trickles down her body.

Regina turns when she hears the ruffling of the shower curtain; Emma is standing there, naked, her right hand gripping the corner of the shower tightly to try and lift herself in. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing slowly through her nose, trying to fight back the pain. Regina rushes over to her and holds her hands. Very carefully, Emma steps into the shower, face first in the stream of water.

The pressure of the current against her bruises is excruciating but Emma bites back the pain. Regina feels guilty enough as it is – she doesn't need to add into it by showing how much pain she's really in. She bends slightly at the waist and grabs the apple cinnamon scented gel from the corner of the tub then turns her head over her shoulder to look at Regina, who is huddled alone in the corner of the shower. "Help me wash?" Emma asks.

Regina's heart pounds in her chest and ears but she nods, stepping forward to grab the soap from the blonde's hand. She squeezes a bit of the gel into her palm and rubs her hands together until bubbles form. Making sure to keep ample space between them, she reaches her hands out and begins to lather Emma's back. Her fingers dance up to the girl's shoulders and she washes them with care, scrubbing away a small patch of dried blood. She closes her eyes and revels in the close proximity of their bodies, her lips aching to brush over the smooth skin on Emma's neck. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence – she's Regina Mills after all, curse or not she's strong willed – the brunette reaches in front of the younger woman and tangles their hands together. A sharp surge of magic pumps through both of their bodies once more; it's warm and tingly and overwhelming, and she can't help but notice the heat prickling between her legs. She wonders if Emma feels it too.

Before she can react, Emma brings their joined hands up to her mouth and brushes her lips over Regina's knuckles. The power of Emma's lips is so much stronger than that of her fingers and the brunette gasps as an intense heat courses through her; it's hot and intimate and she's feeling weak at the knees. Barely comprehending what she's doing, Regina traces her lips up the side of Emma's neck and jaw line.

Regina's earlier question – whether Emma can feel the effects of the magic too – is quickly answered when a breathy 'oh' leaves the blonde's mouth. She feels the weight of the girl's head on her shoulder as it rolls back and to the side, giving her more room to lavish. Immediately, Regina does so, darting the tip of her tongue out to trace circles against Emma's pulse point. She smiles into the nape of her neck and exhales contentedly.

Regina carefully reaches out for the shower gel and collects another dollop of it in her right palm. She bites her lip nervously as she glances down at Emma's front; it's so bruised and broken that she's too nervous to touch it in fear she'll just make things worse. And then, realization washes over her. Brown eyes sparkle in excitement as she tucks her lips close to the younger woman's earlobe and whispers, "Hold my hand." Regina extends her left hand and waits for Emma to grasp it; the girl complies a second later. She's squeezing the blonde's hand tight as she gently begins to wash her front. Nervously, she presses her fingertips against Emma's breastbone and watches her face contort in expected pain. Instead, heat emanates from Regina's fingers and onto the bruised skin and Emma blinks, amazed, as the purple wound begins to fade and fresh, pale skin takes its place.

The brunette runs her hand over Emma's ribcage and feels the protruding bone snap painlessly back into place. She swipes her fingertips back up the blonde, this time focusing on the few gashes and scrapes on her sides and arms. They heal with a quick tap and a few moments later, Emma is as good as new.

"What does it mean?" Emma asks, staring down at their joined hands. "Why do you have magic when…"

"It means…" Regina's heart is in her throat and she swallows hard. She bites at the inside of her cheek, unable to admit the truth.

_True love is the most powerful magic of all._

"I don't know," she lies, pulling her hand away from the younger woman's. Her body grows tense against Emma's and the girl turns, emerald eyes piercing through her. Regina opens her mouth to speak but is quickly silenced when warm lips meld against her own. They're warm, soft, tender, and oh so full of magic.

Fingertips dance over breasts, nipples, and hips, exploring. It's not the first time they've fucked, but it's the first time they've made love. It's intense and powerful and as Emma's palm snakes down Regina's stomach, she can't help but whimper and buck against the touch. She's uncharacteristically submissive, but she doesn't care. She holds onto Emma for dear life, her fingers digging crescent moons into pale skin, as the blonde spreads her legs with her own and teases her with two digits. Regina tucks her face in the nape of the younger woman's neck and sucks in a sharp breath as Emma enters her swiftly. She rocks slowly against her hand, taking her time to fully experience what it's like to have Emma's magical fingers inside of her once again. Emotion crashes over her like a wave and before she can fully comprehend it, hot tears are dripping down her cheeks. Regina can't believe it's taken this long to come to the realization of what Emma is to her. She'd laughed at the idea of "absence makes the heart grow fonder"; now, it makes complete sense. Emma is her true…

"Love," Regina gasps in the blonde's ear as she teeters over the edge, fingers curling inside of her to brush over her sweetest spot. She tangles her hand in blonde tendrils and unconsciously digs her nails appreciatively into the girl's scalp. She's shaking, trembling, and when Emma places a single, loving kiss behind her ear lobe, Regina comes undone, speaking her savior's name for the first time in six long months.


End file.
